


Лишняя информация

by Kaellig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Большая Игра-5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пускаясь в погоню за фактами и доказательствами, нужно задуматься сначала: а правда ли ты хочешь получить ответы на свои ответы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лишняя информация

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена командой "Опасная бритва" для Большой Игры-5.

Лаконичное смс «Я дома, приезжай» пришло ровно в тот момент, когда Грег миновал табличку, оповещавшую о том, что он въехал в Лондон. Погода выдалась дивная, так что на субботу и воскресение многие лондонцы предпочли выбраться на природу, и Грег по дороге домой попал в изрядную пробку. После долгой дороги хотелось прийти в свою квартиру, принять душ и лечь спать, чтобы явиться на следующий день на работу олицетворением человека, вернувшегося из отпуска, а не свежевыкопанным трупом, но Майкрофта не так часто можно было застать дома в дневное время и Грегу действительно хотелось его увидеть. В конце концов, решил он, принять душ и поспать можно и у Майкрофта.

Отпуск вышел не то чтобы плохим — Грег и не ждал ничего особенного от поездки к родителям на юбилей свадьбы. В родном Бовингтоне, крошечном городке в Дорсете, он не был уже лет пятнадцать, каждый раз находя повод, чтобы увернуться от настойчивых приглашений. Отец до выхода на пенсию много бывал по работе в Лондоне, мать часто приезжала вместе с ним, и даже в последние годы они продолжали навещать сына (чему тот не всегда был рад), так что родителей Грег в последний раз видел не так давно. Того же нельзя было сказать об остальной семье, состоявшей из сестры Грега, нескольких братьев отца с жёнами, детьми и внуками, а также кузины матери и прочих более дальних родственниках. Так что первые два дня, как и ожидалось, Грег провёл в окружении полузнакомых людей, чьи интересы по большей части ограничивались чисто бытовыми вопросами, связанными с выращиванием картошки, разведением овец, починкой сломавшегося трактора и покупкой земельного участка у несговорчивого соседа. На третий состоялось собственно семейное торжество, ради которого Грегу и пришлось навестить отчий дом — празднование золотой свадьбы родителей, оставившее наутро жестокое похмелье и неожиданное тёплое чувство близости семьи. Невольно вспомнилось утро после разудалого школьного выпускного и то, как мама терпеливо выхаживала его, отпаивая какими-то чудодейственными отварами и окружая всяческой заботой. Вот и теперь всё повторялось, словно Грег каким-то чудом вернулся в собственное прошлое, только в этот раз его мать отпаивала уже не одного Грега, а также и его отца, сопровождая весь процесс добродушным ворчанием и весьма язвительными шуточками. Отрываться от дивана не хотелось даже не из-за головной боли, от которой стараниями матери вскоре не осталось и следа, а просто чтобы продлить ещё немного это полузабытое чувство.

Нет, отпуск он определённо провёл неплохо, вот только отдохнуть не удалось совершенно, и вовсе не из-за неумеренных алкогольных возлияний — помимо юбилея свадьбы родителей, Грег пил ещё и на встрече с бывшими одноклассниками, — а из-за того, что всю вторую половину своего отпуска он занимался чем угодно, но только не отдыхом, и даже задержался в Дорсете на вторые выходные, что изначально делать не планировал.

Майкрофт ждал его в гостиной, читая что-то с планшета. Это могло быть что угодно, от завтрашней прессы до отчётов о наглухо засекреченной операции где-нибудь в Румынии, Грег уже давно научился не спрашивать — всё равно на подобные вопросы Майкрофт отвечал только раздражающе вежливой улыбкой и считал такой ответ достаточным и исчерпывающим.

— Здравствуй, Грег, — проговорил Майкрофт и лишь затем, выключив планшет, отложил его в сторону. Грег опустил дорожную сумку на пол и, не снимая куртки, подошёл к Майкрофту, что поцеловать его.

— Привет. Мне нужно в душ.

— Хорошо. У меня есть ещё час.

— Час? — переспросил Грег, замирая, словно наткнувшись на что-то. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что Майкрофт может вызвать его ради столь короткой встречи. Нет, конечно, ему было приятно, что тот настолько соскучился, но — всего час? — Когда вернёшься?

— Завтра, ближе к ночи. Лечу в Берлин.

— Хм... Ну, раз такое дело, я могу потерпеть с душем…

— Нет уж, иди. — Майкрофт вновь взялся за планшет. — Мне всё равно нужно отправить ещё одно письмо.

Грег вздохнул, понимая, что все надежды, зародившиеся в нём после смс от Майкрофта, были напрасны. Он уже жалел, что не поехал сразу к себе: в этом случае он, конечно, расстраивался бы, что не удалось увидеться с Майкрофтом, но не было по крайней мере этого неприятного привкуса разочарования и обиды. Сам Грег, осознав, что ему нужно задержаться, позвонил и предупредил об этом. Майкрофт же предупредить о том, что уезжает, не позаботился, и это был далеко не первый раз. Но Грег терпел, во всяком случае, старался, напоминая себе, что знал с самого начала, с кем связался. Вернее, уточнял он мысленно, не знал — и именно поэтому должен был быть готов ко всему.

Когда он вышел из душа, Майкрофт сидел на том же месте в той же позе, только на столе перед ним стояла чашка с кофе. Грегу он кофе не предложил, поэтому тот, неожиданно разозлившись, сам не понимая на что, прошёл в кухню и принялся заваривать себе чай, растягивая процесс и сознательно тратя драгоценные минуты.

— Как твои родители? — спросил Майкрофт наконец, когда Грег решил уже, что тот не собирается отвлекаться от планшета.

— Хорошо. — Он не стал напоминать, что Майкрофт уже задавал этот вопрос два дня назад, по телефону.

— Хорошо. — Майкрофт кивнул и сделал глоток кофе. — Ты говорил, что задержался, потому что возникли какие-то дела. Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного?

— Пока не знаю, — честно признался Грег. Он опустился за стол, заняв соседний с Майкрофтом стул, и чуть придвинулся ближе к нему, ненавязчиво сокращая дистанцию. Майкрофт убрал планшет и мягко положил ладонь Грегу на бедро.

— Что такое? — Он бросил взгляд на часы. — У меня ещё двадцать пять минут.

— Двадцать шесть, — ворчливо поправил Грег, но Майкрофт предпочёл не реагировать. — Я встретился там с бывшими одноклассниками, мы посидели в пабе — одном из трёх в нашем чудесном городке, и этот отличается тем, что за каждую третью пинту той кислятины, которую варит сам хозяин, старый Тед, в подарок получаешь пинту любого другого пива на свой выбор. По-моему, это единственная причина, по которой кто-то действительно пьёт это пойло, — ну или, может, просто из вежливости и уважения к Теду, который в этом году разменял восьмой десяток.

Майкрофт чуть заметно шевельнул бровью, выжидая, когда же Грег перейдёт к сути.

— Ну, ты знаешь, в Дорсете расположена база Девенпорт, до неё буквально сто пятьдесят километров от нашего городка, и многие ребята, вдохновлённые её близостью, идут записываться в армию и служат потом по соседству от родного дома. Из моих бывших одноклассников в армию ушли пятеро, трое, послужив, вернулись домой, ещё двое так и остались на базе: Стэн дослужился до сержанта, чем страшно гордится вся его семья, а Дэйв, с которым мы в школьные годы были лучшими друзьями, стал инженером, у него к этому настоящий талант.

Майкрофт убрал руку с его бедра и сделал ещё один глоток кофе.

— И?

— Стэн рассказал, что Дэйв погиб пару месяцев назад. Поехал в увольнительную в Бристоль и разбился по дороге. Не справился с управлением.

— Весьма печальная история, — сдержанно прокомментировал Майкрофт. — Мне жаль.

— Ты не понимаешь. Дэйв потрясающе водил, машину свою собирал чуть ли не собственными руками, чувствовал и понимал её лучше, чем самого себя. И дорога на том отрезке прямая и ровная, как стол — я ездил на место происшествия, видел всё сам. Он мог врезаться в столб, только если был пьян или заснул, но Дэйв никогда бы не сел за руль в таком состоянии. Конечно, мы очень давно не общались, но в школе не было ученика более аккуратного и внимательного, чем Дэйв Роули.

— Удивительно, что вы были друзьями, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Все удивлялись. Дэйв был примерным учеником, и все считали, что я плохо на него влияю, но, поверь, в большую часть проделок нас втягивал именно он. — Грег широко улыбнулся, вспоминая их совместные приключения. — В общем, не могло такого быть, чтобы он не справился с управлением.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком много общаешься с моим братом, — сухо заметил Майкрофт. — Не стоит искать скрытый смысл в обыкновенной истории, Грег. Я понимаю, он был твоим другом, но...

— Это не был несчастный случай, Майкрофт. Я всё проверил. Последняя крупица информации, которой мне хватает, здесь, в Лондоне — этим делом занималось почему-то подразделение, подчиняющееся напрямую зам министру, что уже само по себе удивительно, и все материалы по делу они увезли с собой, так что я располагаю пока лишь косвенными доказательствами, но они легко подтвердятся, я в этом уверен.

— То есть я правильно понимаю, что ты, уехав в отпуск, большую часть времени провёл в итоге за работой?

— Тебе ли меня упрекать, у тебя вообще отпуска не было ни разу за то время, что мы вместе.

— Я занимаюсь более важными вещами, чем расследования автокатастроф.

Он убрал руку с бедра Грега, и тот стиснул зубы. Несмотря на внешнюю безупречность манер Майкрофта, во многом он всё же был невыносимо похож на своего брата.

— Тебе выходить через пять минут. — Грег поднялся из-за стола. — Не опоздай.

Майкрофт выдержал паузу, постукивая пальцами по столу и не глядя на Грега, затем вскинул голову и резко произнёс:

— Будь осторожен, Грег, боюсь, это дело может тебя разочаровать.

За следующие две недели они с Майкрофтом виделись дважды и буквально на бегу: одна ночь вместе, когда Майкрофт, явно недовольный результатами поездки, вернулся из Берлина, и затем совместный ужин через неделю, сразу после которого Майкрофт, дежурно извинившись, уехал в офис. У Грега, впрочем, тоже едва хватало времени, он разрывался между расследованием смерти своего школьного товарища и сразу несколькими делами, которыми завалили его на работе. Будь Грег хоть немного склонен к паранойе, он бы подумал, что кто-то специально постарался занять его так, чтобы ни на что другое не оставалось ни времени, ни сил. Чем дальше он рылся в материалах по делу Дэйва Роули и узнавал подробности о нём, тем более странным всё это казалось.

Информация то никак не давалась ему в руки, то, стоило ему наконец ухватиться за какую-то ниточку, вываливалась сразу настоящей лавиной, из которой совершенно невозможно было вычленить что-нибудь действительно полезное. Машина, на которой разбился Дэйв, была сразу же отправлена в металлолом, несмотря на письменную просьбу Роуз, сестры и единственной наследницы Дэйва (женой тот так и не обзавёлся, а родители умерли много лет назад, оставив Дэйва на попечение старшей сестры), — на базе разводили руками и ссылались на бюрократическую ошибку, мол, машину списали, не посмотрев, что она была личная, а не казённая. Даже компенсацию какую-то выплатили, что уж совсем не было похоже на прижимистую британскую систему вооружённых сил. Протоколы осмотра места происшествия были безликими и скучными, за нагромождением канцелярских оборотов, наслаивавшихся один на другой, далеко не сразу удалось разобрать суть. Люди, которые вели дело, казалось, так и не смогли решить, пытаются ли они как следует выполнить свою работу или же делают её для галочки. Тем не менее в их отчётах кое-что привлекло внимание Грега: тормозного пути совсем не было, водитель даже не пытался предотвратить столкновение. При этом о состоянии самой машины в протоколе толком ничего не говорилось. 

Отчёт о вскрытии тоже был лаконичным: множественные гематомы, перелом руки, сломанные рёбра, черепно-мозговая травма, смерть наступила в результате внутреннего кровотечения. О содержании алкоголя в крови ни слова, никаких подробностей о характере травм тоже. Роуз говорила, что Дэйв упоминал о каких-то странностях, которым стал свидетелем на базе. Военная прокуратура, промурыжив Грега невнятными отговорками, наконец гордо предъявила официальную жалобу Дэйва на какого-то сержанта, который якобы протаскивал на базу алкоголь. Имя сержанта было стыдливо заштриховано, что не усиливало доверие Грега к этой бумажке. 

До отъезда Грег успел пообщаться и с парой сослуживцев Дэйва; все в один голос выражали уверенность в том, что уж кто-кто, а Дэйв никак не мог не справиться со своей машиной, однако от однозначных выводов воздерживались и начинали мяться, когда Грег пытался их к этим выводам подвести. Один сказал, что Дэйв последнее время перед смертью был какой-то напряжённый и нервный. Другой добавил, что слышал, будто Дэйв с кем-то из командиров поцапался, но ни с кем он ругался, ни откуда это известно ответить не смог. Также Грег узнал, что за последний год на базе произошло ещё несколько совершенно не связанных со смертью Дэйва, но по-своему любопытных событий: застрелился капитан Уэбб, заведовавший хозяйственной частью; в разное время были отправлены в отставку несколько офицеров, прослуживших до того много лет без малейших нареканий; ещё несколько человек без каких-либо объяснений перекинули в Шотландию, на базу Клайд. Однако последняя проверка, которая проводилась на базе три месяца назад, через неделю с небольшим после гибели Дэйва, не выявила никаких нарушений. Больше никакой полезной информации Грег не получил, но, хотя ничто не указывало напрямую на то, что Дэйв Роули стал жертвой вовсе не несчастного случая, интуиция подсказывала Грегу, что всё действительно намного сложнее.

После двух недель выискивания информации в Лондоне Грег позвонил Роуз и уговорил её на эксгумацию. Майкрофт, услышав об этом, поджал губы и, на взгляд Грега, излишне резко заявил, что тот занимается какой-то хернёй. Подобные выражения он применял крайне редко и означало это, что он чем-то крайне недоволен, но Грег сам был слишком раздражён в последнее время, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Чтобы лично приехать на эксгумацию, Грегу пришлось, наступив на горло собственной гордости, попросить Шерлока помочь с двумя текущими расследованиями. Шерлок, сходивший с ума от скуки и для развлечения изводивший миссис Хадсон и Джона Уотсона, помог с удовольствием, хотя в обычное время не стал бы браться за задачку, на решение которой потребовалась всего пара часов. Выслушав много интересного о своих умственных способностях, Грег получил ответы на все интересовавшие его вопросы, благодарность от миссис Хадсон и Джона и два дня за свой счёт.

С собой Грег, слишком трезво оценивавший собственные познания в патанатомии, для пущей надёжности решил взять Молли Хупер. Девушка, услышав предложение съездить на два дня в Дорсет, страшно разволновалась, но, успокоившись, тут же принялась собираться с такой рассудительной деловитостью, что Грег с трудом сдержал улыбку.

Гроб с телом Дэйва выкапывали под сгущающимися тучами. Грег опасался, что пойдёт дождь, но им повезло: хлынуло лишь после того, как гроб был погружен в фургон. Роуз, несмотря на его уговоры, всё же предпочла присутствовать тоже. При виде гроба она чуть побледнела, но сохранила самообладание. Грег вспомнил, как она стоически выносила их с Дэйвом школьные шалости, как прикрывала их от соседей, когда они случайно разбили мячом окно, как обрабатывала в очередной раз разбитую коленку Грега, строго приказывая не двигаться, но при этом почему-то совершенно не сердясь. В них обоих — и в Роуз, и в Дэйве — было это удивительное сосредоточенное спокойствие, делавшее их старше настоящего возраста. Вот только сейчас Роуз казалась не просто старше своих пятидесяти четырёх — она казалась постаревшей, и Грегу было больно это видеть. Он надеялся лишь, что время сгладит её боль, сделав менее острой и более выносимой.

Сейчас же он должен был убедиться в том, что её брат погиб не по нелепой случайности, а по чьей-то злой воле, и найти убийцу.

Патологоанатом нервно облизывал губы и настороженно косился на пристроившуюся за его плечом Молли. Молли можно было принять за лаборантку или стажёра, особенно сейчас, когда белый халат был накинут поверх повседневной одежды; Грег знал, как сложно научиться воспринимать её всерьёз, но доктора Айвенса, похоже, могло бы напугать теперь что угодно. И это тоже наводило на интересные мысли.

— Как я уже писал в своём первом отчёте, смерть наступила вследствие сильного внутреннего кровотечения, вызванного разрывом крупных артерий обломком ребра…

— Которого ребра? — тут же уточнила Молли.

— Эм-м… Шестого, — неуверенно ответил доктор Айвенс. — К сожалению, сейчас тело в слишком плохом состоянии…

— Нет, что вы, — радостно перебила его Молли с горящим взглядом, — тело отлично сохранилось, я ожидала худшего, учитывая погоду в Дорсете за последние месяцы.

— Вы не помните, что вы написали в отчёте, доктор? — невинно уточнил Грег. — Или как проводили вскрытие?

Айвенс снял очки, протёр их рукавом и надел обратно. Грег обратил внимание на то, как чуть подрагивают его руки.

— Я не понимаю, инспектор, с каких пор Скотленд-Ярд интересуется жертвами несчастных случаев трёхмесячной давности.

В голосе патологоанатома наигранное возмущение мешалось в равных долях с неподдельным страхом, и Грег успокаивающе улыбнулся:

— Доктор, мы же оба с вами понимаем, что с этим делом что-то не так. Учитывая вашу неуверенность в знании предмета, осмелюсь предположить, что в прошлый раз вскрытие проводили не вы. Я же прав? — Он улыбнулся шире. — Я никому не скажу, честное слово. В конце концов, мы же земляки.

Доктор Айвенс затравленно оглянулся на Молли, голодным волком смотревшую на лежавшее перед ней тело с вскрытой грудной клеткой и только и мечтавшую познакомиться с ним поближе, затем снова повернулся к Грегу и обречённо ответил:

— Они сказали, что так будет удобнее заполнять документы, избавит все стороны от ненужной бумажной волокиты… Их эксперт производил впечатление человека, знающего своё дело, и удостоверение я его видел.

— Кто «они»? — мягко перебил его Грег.

— Военные.

Грег удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Спасибо, доктор. Молли, карты вам в руки.

— Спасибо, инспектор. — Она быстро улыбнулась, и эта короткая, скальпельно острая улыбка смотрелась на её тонком, почти детском лице жутковато и чужеродно.

— О чём ты думаешь? — недовольно спросил Майкрофт, отстраняясь и заглядывая Грегу в глаза.

Они лежали в постели в спальне Майкрофта, и пальцы Грега рассеянно скользили по плечу любовника, поглаживая. Однако это было скорее рефлекторным движением, нежели лаской, мысли Грега были далеко отсюда. Вернувшись из Дорсета, он всё ещё продолжал думать о новых фактах, которые удалось узнать благодаря Молли Хупер. Официальный отчёт не врал: Дэйв действительно погиб от внутреннего кровотечения, вот только рёбра, порвавшие артерии, были сломаны, скорее всего, ещё до непосредственно аварии. Доказать это было бы крайне сложно — тело, пролежавшее три месяца в сырой земле, неохотно расставалось со своими секретами, и любые выводы могли быть оспорены. Кроме одного: травма черепа, указанная в числе прочих в отчёте о первом вскрытии, никак не могла быть получена в результате аварии. И это меняло всё.

Одним словом, Майкрофт имел полное право быть недовольным — если только забыть о том, что обычно так вёл себя в их постели он сам, заставляя Грега порой сомневаться в том, что Майкрофт действительно осознавал, кто трахает его в этот момент.

— Прости. — В голосе Грега не было ни капли раскаяния. — Прокручиваю в голове информацию, которую получил от второй поездки в Дорсет.

Майкрофт раздражённо поджал губы.

— Сколько ты собираешься заниматься этим делом? Сначала ты тратишь на него отпуск, затем отпрашиваешься с работы, теперь думаешь о нём, занимаясь сексом, — следующим этапом станет попросить о помощи Шерлока, как ты любишь делать в последнее время?

— Мне не нужна помощь Шерлока. — Грег позволил себе немного обидеться. — Я получил все требовавшиеся доказательства, теперь это официально убийство, и у меня даже есть теория, которой не хватает для подкрепления лишь пары фактов.

Майкрофт закатил глаза и сел на кровати, откидывая тонкое одеяло.

— В таком случае думай о деле дальше, мне тоже есть чем заняться.

Он начал вставать, и Грег, вздохнув, быстро потянулся, чтобы ухватить его за локоть. Как бы сильно ни хотелось ему подразнить Майкрофта, отомстив за собственное раздражение последних нескольких месяцев, он слишком редко заполучал Майкрофта Холмса в своё распоряжение, чтобы разбрасываться предоставленными ему возможностями.

— Обещаю, в следующие полчаса я буду думать только о тебе, — шепнул он, притягивая Майкрофта к себе и едва не роняя его обратно на постель.

Майкрофт, не любивший резких движений, дёрнулся и прошипел что-то явно нецензурное, однако едва заметно расслабился, когда Грег коснулся губами мочки его уха.

— Мне вообще-то действительно нужно работать, — всё ещё недовольным голосом заявил он, не делая, впрочем, новых попыток встать.

Вместо ответа Грег перевернулся, опуская Майкрофта на простыни и нависая сверху.

— Ты уверен?

Он огладил рёбра Майкрофта, провёл ладонью по животу и бедру. Майкрофт запрокинул голову, подставляя горло, и Грег, подчиняясь невысказанной просьбе, прижался губами к коже, затем чуть прихватил зубами и тут же мазнул языком. На коже Майкрофта очень легко оставались следы, которых тот, не желая привлекать внимание к своей личной жизни, старался избегать.

Майкрофт подался вперёд, одной рукой крепко сжимая Грега за плечо (сам он никогда не беспокоился о возможных синяках Грега; к счастью, у того они появлялись крайне редко), и второй впился ему в подбородок.

— Никогда. Не смей. Думать. О чём-то другом. В моей постели, — спокойно и даже ласково произнёс он, но хватка его пальцев была слишком сильной, чтобы Грег усомнился в серьёзности предупреждения.

Грег отшатнулся, вырываясь, и толкнул Майкрофта в грудь.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать, чтобы у меня не было желания отвлекаться, — заметил он, наклоняясь для поцелуя.

Майкрофт презрительно фыркнул, но в ответ на прикосновение ладони Грега прогнулся в пояснице, разводя бёдра шире и подставляясь. Грег аккуратно надавил пальцами, разминая мышцы входа, и снова поцеловал Майкрофта.

— Да, так мне отвлекаться определённо сложнее.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы в этом месяце у тебя не осталось ни одного выходного, — процедил Майкрофт, но голос, сорвавшийся на середине фразы от нового движения пальцев Грега, и участившееся дыхание лишили угрозу внушительности.

Грег, усмехнувшись, ввёл сразу два пальца и с почти садистским удовольствием услышал сдавленный болезненный выдох. В конце концов, кто виноват в том, что у них обоих слишком давно не было секса? Майкрофту следовало сделать определённые выводы на на будущее.

Позже, уже засыпая, он подумал, что, возможно, Майкрофта придётся попросить о помощи в деле — надавить на соответствующие инстанции, чтобы к обвинениям, которые собирался выдвинуть Грег, отнеслись серьёзно.

Утром он проснулся один. Майкрофт, судя по всему, встал через пару часов после того, как они заснули, — а может быть, и вовсе лишь сделал вид, что спит, и ушёл почти сразу. Грег, успевший убедить себя накануне в том, что их отношения в полном порядке, вновь почувствовал привычную волну раздражения. Разумеется, он знал, что у Майкрофта полно работы и ради этого тому требуется порой проводить в офисе целые ночи. Разумеется, он знал, что работа Майкрофта строго засекречена и тот не имеет права ничего о ней рассказывать. Разумеется, он знал, что для обоих братьев Холмс эмоции были скорее системной ошибкой, нежели чем-то, чему стоило бы хоть изредка давать волю. Но существовали, помимо прочего, элементарные нормы совместного проживания: попрощаться перед уходом, предупредить, когда вернёшься, сделать вид, что работа твоего партнёра кажется тебе важной и значимой. Сделать, в конце концов, вид, что твой партнёр тебе действительно важен, а не просто занимает полагающееся для него место. У него самого Майкрофт вызывал смесь непонимания, раздражения и совершенно неожиданной, необъяснимой заботливой нежности. Вот только раздражение и непонимание начинали перевешивать третий, слишком хрупкий компонент его чувств.

Грег налил себе кофе и выпил его неторопливыми мелкими глотками, чтобы успокоиться. Его мысли вернулись к делу. Очевидно, что на базе Девенпорт происходило что-то сомнительное. Очевидно, что Дэйв узнал об этом и, оставаясь верным себе, решил сообщить кому-то о своих находках. Очевидно, что либо он сам предупредил об этом своё начальство, либо его выдал кто-то, кому Дэйв доверял, и, так или иначе, его было решено убрать. Столь серьёзные дела не могли твориться без ведома высших чинов, кто-то из командования базы должен был быть в курсе, если не всё командование вообще, хотя Грегу хотелось верить, что там ещё остались честные военные. Лезть нужно было ещё выше, искать людей, которые действительно прислушаются, а не попытаются убрать надоедливого инспектора так же, как убрали Дэйва Роули и, видимо, других до него. Но для этого нужно было сначала разобрать и разложить все имевшиеся факты, чтобы принести не смутные бездоказательные догадки, а стройную, подкреплённую соответствующими материалами теорию. На миг Грег задумался о том, чтобы действительно подключить Шерлока, но гордость, и без того изрядно потрёпанная, что самим Шерлоком, что его братом, заставила отказаться от этой мысли. Он должен завершить это дело сам, он же инспектор полиции, он же справлялся как-то сам раньше, до знакомства с этой безумной семейкой! Значит, должен был справиться и теперь.

Решительно поставив чашку из-под кофе в посудомойку, он накинул куртку и вышел из квартиры.

Грег был уже на полпути в Скотленд-Ярд, когда ему позвонил дежурный констебль.

— Сэр, вас дожидается какой-то мужчина, говорит, что хочет признаться в убийстве. Он отказывается разговаривать с кем-либо другим, только с вами.

— Какой мужчина? — спросил Грег, почему-то уверенный, что ничего хорошего этот звонок ему не обещал. — Он представился?

— Да, сэр. Его зовут Стэнли Лукас.

Старина Стэн, к которому Грег всегда испытывал смутную симпатию, хотя никогда и не был с ним по-настоящему дружен. Задира Стэн, влезавший в драки даже чаще, чем сам Грег, и известный на всю школу вспыльчивым, но добродушным нравом. Тот самый Стэн, который заставил Грега проверить обстоятельства гибели их общего друга.

— Сэр? — напомнил о себе констебль.

— Скажите ему, что я еду, — ответил Грег, и голос его прозвучал устало и хрипло.

— Повтори ещё раз. Почему ты это сделал?

— Он донёс на меня один раз и собирался сделать это снова. Ты же знаешь нашего Дэйва — весь из себя такой правильный.

— И ты его убил?

— У меня семья, Грег. Жена и двое детей. Я не мог позволить ему отправить меня под трибунал.

— Но теперь ты почему-то пришёл и сознался во всём? Я не вижу логики, Стэн.

Грегу казалось, что мир сошёл с ума. Он уже второй час задавал одни и те же вопросы, пытаясь получить если не более устраивающий его вопрос, то хотя бы какие-то эмоции, но всё без толку: Стэн говорил ровно и спокойно, лишь при упоминании семьи в его глазах что-то оживало, но, вопреки ожиданиям Грега, Стэн не становился откровеннее, а напротив, с новыми силами противостоял напору. Словно он был захвачен в плен, а Грег пытался выведать расположение британских вооружённых сил и их тактические планы.

— Я понял, что не смогу жить с этим. Меня учили убивать, но убивать на войне, а не вот так. Я не ожидал, что это окажется так легко и так страшно. — Даже эти слова Стэн произносил так, словно не чувствовал того, о чём говорил. Если бы Грег правда считал его убийцей, это показалось бы ему пугающим. Но он не верил — смотрел Стэну в глаза, слушал его голос, считал его вдохи и выдохи, следил за мельчайшими движениями и не верил ни единому слову.

— Хорошо, почему тогда не признаться сразу? Зачем ждать моего приезда?

— Ты был его лучшим другом. Смерть Дэйва была слишком похожа на несчастный случай, обычный инспектор не поверил бы в убийство, а ты был его другом, ты не мог оставить это просто так. Когда ты приехал, я понял, что больше не могу, что должен рассказать.

— Но ты не рассказал мне ничего, — возразил Грег, чувствуя, что начинает терять терпение, и сам уже скоро сойдёт с ума от этого бреда. — Что же это за признание?

— Мне не хватило смелости. Вокруг было слишком много людей. Считай, что я выбрал испытание огнём: если бы ты бросил дело или не нашёл никаких доказательств того, что это убийство, это значило бы, что Господь хочет, чтобы я искупил свою вину иным способом. Но ты докопался до истины. И я решил просто ускорить процесс, раз приговор свыше мне уже вынесен.

— Когда ты стал набожным, Стэн?

Стэн улыбнулся — мягко и до невозможного отчаянно.

— Принятие греха на душу заставляет переосмыслить многие вещи.

Грег с трудом удержался, чтобы не застонать. На столе перед ним лежали исписанные быстрым размашистым почерком листы, на которых Стэн обстоятельно рассказывал все подробности своего преступления — настолько детально, что не оставалось никаких дополнительных вопросов. Словно он знал, о чём именно его могут спросить, и решил сэкономить всем время. Каждый лист был подписан. 

— Стэн, — Грег наклонился к нему через стол, ловя и удерживая взгляд, — Стэн, подумай о своей семье. Ты же сам говорил, что они не выживут без тебя. Я не знаю, что тебе пообещали за это признание, но уверен, что твоя жена будет больше рада тебе дома, чем любой плате, которую ты получишь.

Стэн спокойно выдержал его взгляд и покачал головой.

— Я ответил на все твои вопросы. Что ещё ты хочешь узнать?

Грег молча откинулся на стул и несколько мгновений сидел неподвижно. Он пытался найти выход, хоть малейший повод не принимать признание, но ничего не находил. Его загнали в угол, не оставив никакого выбора.

Собрав все бумаги и аккуратно сложив их в папку, Грег вышел из допросной. У него не было иного выхода, как арестовать Стэна и передать дело в суд.

Но чёрта с два он собирался просто оставить всё как есть — в этом Стэн не врал.

На следующий день Грег приехал в Скотленд-Ярд лишь для того, чтобы выдать Донован какую-то невнятную отговорку про дела вне офиса, разумеется, связанные с очередным делом, и сбежать прежде, чем его засекло начальство.

Первым делом он позвонил своему давнему приятелю из МИ-5 и запросил все имевшиеся у того данные по происшествиям на базе Девенпорт. Приятель много лет назад задолжал ему услугу; эту услугу Грег берёг на крайний случай, как козырного туза в рукаве, стараясь вообще никогда ни о чём не просить столь удобного знакомого, чтобы тот не решил, что его долг покрыт. И вот теперь, похоже, пришло время выкладывать все карты на стол.

Конечно, всё ещё оставался Майкрофт, но тот был скорее джокером, нежели тузом, и интуиция подсказывала Грегу, что это не та карта, которая сыграет сегодня в его пользу.

Когда спустя час после разговора с приятелем Грегу позвонила Антея, он почему-то совсем не удивился. Разве только тому, что Майкрофт не стал звонить сам.

Майкрофт ждал его в машине у подъезда собственного дома Грега. Это было необычно хотя бы потому, что Майкрофт, не опускаясь до объяснений, всеми возможными способами избегал показываться в окрестностях его квартиры. Но, видимо, это больше не имело значения.

— Тебя попросили укоротить мне поводок? — спросил Грег, садясь в машину.

— Не будь идиотом. 

Грег помолчал несколько секунд, затем медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Ты стоишь за всем этим. Так теплее?

— Теплее, — согласился Майкрофт. — Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не лез.

— Предупреждал? — Грег едва не задохнулся от возмущения. — Мимоходом брошенная фраза «что за хернёй ты занимаешься» — это у тебя называется «предупреждал»?!

— Я сказал тебе в самый первый вечер, когда ты вернулся из Дорсета, что это дело тебя разочарует.

— Не многим лучше.

— Ты правда не понимаешь, во что вляпался, или прикидываешься дурачком? — почти прошипел Майкрофт, резко наклоняясь к нему, и Грег понял, что никогда ещё не видел Майкрофта таким злым. — Ты даже не представляешь, чего мне стоило вывернуть это дело так, чтобы всё закончилось благополучно.

Грег открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но в этот момент его накрыло осознанием. Весь этот хаотичный поток информации, в котором он никак не мог разобраться, столь вовремя подвернувшийся убийца с готовым признанием, талантливо написанным для него умелой рукой — всё это был Майкрофт. И это означало, что Стэн Лукас окажется на скамье подсудимых, а затем и за решёткой, не по вине каких-то абстрактных злодеев в военной форме, а лично по вине Грега Лестрейда, слишком уж отчаянно пытавшегося докопаться до никому не нужной истины.

— Сколько вы ему заплатили? — спросил он наконец.

— Достаточно.

— Достаточно... — Грег коротко рассмеялся. — Ты правда думаешь, что какая-то сумма может быть _достаточной_?

— Ищешь виноватых — начни с себя, — холодно ответил Майкрофт.

Грег снова кивнул.

— Да. Хорошая идея. Так и сделаю. 

Он открыл дверцу машины и вылез наружу.

— Можешь сказать своим людям, что я больше не опасен. С меня довольно. И это, — он достал из кармана ключи от квартиры Майкрофта и швырнул внутрь салона, куда-то под ноги, — твоё.

Майкрофт даже не пошевельнулся. Грег резко захлопнул дверцу и пошёл прочь. Машина с Майкрофтом тронулась почти сразу.

Смс от Антеи пришло, когда успел сделать всего несколько шагов.

«Он беспокоился за тебя».

«Мне срать».

Следующее смс пришло едва ли не быстрее, чем Грег успел получить отчёт о доставке своего ответа:

«Он беспокоился за тебя».

Грег выдохнул, убрал телефон в карман. Пройдя ещё два шага, вытащил его и всё-таки ответил:

«Он мог бы об этом сказать».

Ответ Антеи снова был молниеносным:

«Он не умеет».

«Это не мои проблемы».

Антея молчала удивительно долго. Грег несколько раз проверял телефон, дожидаясь сообщения, но ничего не приходило.

И лишь спустя долгих две минуты она написала:

«Как хочешь».

У Грега почему-то возникло нестерпимое желание разбить телефон. Да, он не хотел, чтобы это были его проблемы. Он вообще больше не хотел ничего, что было бы связано с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Довольно.

И тем не менее глубоко внутри сидела мысль: он же знал, с кем связывался. И почему-то всё равно на это пошёл.

Грег достал телефон и начал набирать новое сообщение. Только адресатом была уже не Антея.


End file.
